


Thank you for your help

by Cute_trash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Because Fuck It, Cutesy, Fluff, Indulgent Fic, Kakuzu needs love, Other, Out of Character, Pointless, Reader steals money for Kakuzu, Sorry Not Sorry, Trash Fic, shy reader, silly fic, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: Silly indulgent fic featuring reader-chan and Kakuzu-san! Because the world needs more reader/Kakuzu fics!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in half an hour so probably lots of mistakes and way OOC but frick it! I had the urge to write something featuring Kuzu-san. Enjoy ^^,

Angry... No, furious! That's how the new Akatsuki member, Hidan, made you feel.

Rude, loud, always swearing, extreme short temper, cocky, arrogant... The list would go on and on, the man truly tested your patience and everyone else around. You honestly didn't know how Kakuzu could deal with the man every day, in your eyes the older man was a hero, you truly admired him because of that and because of other things too.

 

Kakuzu was an incredibly powerful member of the Akatsuki and he was just as mysterious as the organisation itself. Every inch of his body was covered except for his eyes and besides the fact he was also very good with money, and that he loved it very much, you didn't know much of the man and yet you ended up falling for the man. How? You're not sure but you did and the fact drove you more crazy than Hidan ever would. You never managed to have a proper conversation with Kakuzu since you would turn into a stuttering/blushing mess which thinking about that, it was actually pretty funny since you were an S-ninja.

 

 _I can kill without batting an eyelid and yet I can't talk to Kakuzo, I'm pathetic,_ you sighed to yourself.

"What's on your mind (y/n)-chan?" Kisame asked as plopped on the couch next to him, sipping some tea.

"Ah nothing at all Kisa-kun."

"Is it Kakuzu?" Itachi asked appearing out of nowhere, making you almost choke on your drink

"For Kami's sake Itachi! Don't scare me like that!" You shouted at the Uchiha, a small blush started to appear on your face. He was more than right.

"So you were." Kisame chuckled noticing the blush on your face

"Oh shut up!"

"Say (y/n)-chan, are you really stole all that money for him?" Kisame asked with a smirk.

"W-what are you talking about Kisa-kun?" You spoke blushing more.

"Oh I think you know very well, me and Itachi saw your plan. You shouldn't let your papers around like that, you might never know what could be on it and who can find it." The shark grinned even more and you sighed in defeat.

"Not for him, for the organisation you dumbass. Kakuzu-san kept complaining on much money we were spending and how we need more so I was only thinking it could be a nice idea for when I go on the mission."

"I think he would appreciate your gesture (y/n)." Itachi commented

"You think so?" You asked feeling hopeful

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" Kisame smiled "I bet you'll do fine."

 

* * *

 

 

The mission had been a success! You were sent on a solo mission and since it was a piece of cake. It was supposed to take a full week but you managed to complete it in three days. And since you had time to stop, you stole the money like you had planned and it was no short amount. As you returned to the base, you felt proud of yourself for being able to go forward with your plan but the most difficult was arriving quicker than you expected, you would have to face Kakuzu...

 

It was ridiculous how nervous you were, you felt like you were about to collapse any time. Your heart was beating so fast you honestly believed it would beat out of your chest, your legs felt so weak you could almost believe they were melting. _No I must go!_ You thought to yourself and decided to look for Kakuzu.

 

"K-Kakuzu-san?" You spoke softly as you looked at Kakuzu. There he was in the living room table, counting money and probably making a budget for us, he was extremely organised and strict about it.

"What is it?" He asked in rough voice and you immediately felt tiny next to him.

"I-I have something for you Kakuzu-san."

"Can it wait?" He asked not even bothering to look at you.

"I'm afraid it can't it's important. I-I'm really sorry to bother you." You stuttered and mentally cursed yourself for doing so. _Stop stuttering like a damn school girl!_ The man sighed heavily and turned to you and you saw his eyes widen but quickly he recomposed himself.

"What's that (y/n)?"

"Like I said Kakuzu-san, it's for you." You approached the man and handled him the bag where you had kept the money. As he reached for the bag, his fingers brushed against yours and you repressed a shudder, his hand was warm. Kakuzu gave you a questioning look but then looked inside and he almost gasped.

"Where did you get all this money?" He asked not bothering to hide his surprised tone

"I went on a solo mission that Pain-sama sent me and the mission was easier and took less time than expected and a while back I heard you complaining that we needed more money so since I had time, I decided it would be nice." Your face was red and you kept twirling your thumbs looking everywhere except Kakuzu. You hear him chuckling and you quickly looked at him surprised.

"Thank you (y/n)."

"You're welcome Kakuzu-san, I'm glad I could help." You smiled shyly at him and turned to walk away.

However you felt Kakuzu's hand grabbing your arm, so you turned around you were surprised to see that Kakuzu had pulled his mask down and was smirking at you. He quickly pulled near him and before you know it, his lips were on yours. You didn't have to time to react because Kakuzu had already pulled away, you just looked awe-struck at the man not knowing what to do and he kept a smug grin on his face.

"This is just a reward for what you did. I might consider rewarding you more times if you keep doing what did today." You were still in shock so it took a bit to process Kakuzu's words but then you nodded furiously and the man chuckled again.

"O-okay."

"Oh the more the amount, the better the reward." He said leaning into your ear and whispering seductively. Your face was already red but now you were sure it was boiling hot but still you nodded. The man quickly put his mask back in place, grabbed his things and once again chuckled. "Keep up the good work (y/n)."

 

~Fin

 

 


End file.
